On My Own
by Dona-Vngaz
Summary: Una de las guardianas de Kandrakar es escogida para una nueva misión. Pero en el camino tendra que enfrentar su pasado, un pasado que la ha atormentado desde que estuvo por ultima vez en Meridian. Y descubrira que el amor puede ser un sentimiento que cambie a las personas para bien o para mal... C&C ( Ya esta el capitulo 6, por si querian saber . .)
1. I dreamed a dream

ON MY OWN

**A/N: Bueno este es mi primer Fan Fic y que mejor que hacerlo de la hermosísima pareja de Cornelia y Caleb que a mi parecer es una de las parejas más famosas de la serie y también del comic (desafortunadamente en el comic Caleb se queda con Elyon y Cornelia con Peter ¬¬). Va a estar más basado en el comic. Estaba dudando si hacerlo en español o en ingles porque hay muchísimas personas aquí que hablan ingles pero yo creo que hay varias que quisieran que hubiera más fics en español así que he decidido hacerlo en español y en ingles. Solo les diré que esta idea hizo que el profesor de mate me regañara 2 veces en la clase por andar pensando en que escribir, valórenlo (okno). **

**Cada capítulo llevara por título alguna canción de teatro musical (Si, el teatro es mi vida) así que si pueden óiganlas porque en estos tiempos creo que no mucha gente conoce estas hermosas canciones. Espero que les guste y si les gusta háganmelo saber con sus reviews o esas cosas jejeje y si no les gusto mejor quédense calladitos jeje broma ;)**

Capítulo 1: I dreamed dream- Les miserables

Se podría decir que Cornelia tenia una vida de ensueño. Tenia una familia, 4 mejores amigas, era la guardiana del poder de la Tierra y además tenía un novio: Peter.

Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacía? Ni ella misma sabia la respuesta. No se sentía para nada feliz y ni siquiera se acordaba de cuando había sido la ultima vez que había sido completamente feliz sin un pero de por medio, y para que Cornelia no se acordara de algo significaba que había pasado ya demasiado tiempo.

Había cambiado y no lo podía dudar, al principio no fue asi pues se le veía realmente feliz, tanto que hasta sus amigas le creyeron esa mentira, pues, estaban mas ocupadas en sus asuntos que en ver como estaba Cornelia, excepto por Irma que parecía conocer más a su amiga rubia, pues, aunque no se notara ella era de las que mas se preocupaba por Cornelia. Y ella fue la que se percato de que ella solo estaba fingiendo pero lo único que pensó fue ''Ella lo superará sola''. Pero Irma estaba equivocada pues su amiga lo único que necesitaba era el apoyo de sus amigas, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo.

Poco a poco Cornelia fue perdiendo la confianza en si misma y en los demás. Se empezó a aislar del mundo que la rodeaba y vivía en su propio mundo de fantasía. Le mentía a sus amigas diciéndoles que estaba bien y que no tenia nada. Ellas ya la notaban muy rara pero nadie se atrevía a sacarla de ese mundo que ella había creado y mucho menos querían enfrentar su indescifrable carácter.

Simplemente Cornelia ignoraba a su familia excepto a el único que realmente la entendía: Napoleón **(A/N: Napoleón no habla en mi Fan Fic). **Aunque tampoco podemos decir que los padres de la guardiana de la Tierra le prestaran mucha atención pues se la pasaban todo el tiempo peleando y ella tenia que sacar adelante a su hermana Lilian que no entendía lo que le rodeaba. Cornelia empezaba a pensar que seria mejor que se separaran y dejaran de pelear en lugar de seguir juntos haciéndole daño a ellos mismos y a los demás **(A/N: Eso lo saque de la situación real de mi familia, bueno tampoco es que les importe mucho)**.

Peter estaba dudando acerca de si realmente debería seguir con su novia Cornelia pues le estaba causando muchos problemas.

Peter no era de esas personas que aceptaran a las personas por sus defectos y mucho menos luchar por ayudar a la persona que amas. Es solo una perdida de tiempo según el, y si ella le daba tantas complicaciones entonces ella simplemente no lo merecía. No iba a estar desperdiciando su valioso tiempo por alguien que ni siquiera reconocía como la chica de sus sueños.

El creía que su relación seria muy fácil, como las típicas películas donde el héroe rescata a la princesa y viven felices para siempre pero el no tenia idea que el simplemente no era ese héroe sino alguien que Cornelia tenia aun grabado en el corazón que ahora solo podía recordar con dolor y sufrimiento: Caleb.

**A/N: Siento no haber podido poner muchos diálogos ni nada de eso pero primero tenia que describir masomenos la situación actual. No me maten por favor, y pues creo que no fue muy largo y que fue más larga mi presentación pero bueno. Creo que mañana subiré otro que se supone que es la situación actual en Meridian y algo que le pasara a Cornelia. Ahh y por cierto ¿pueden poner en sus reviews como les gustaría que se llamara un amuleto?** **Yo estaba pensando en Lagrima de algo pero no se qué :) me ayudarían mucho. Gracias y ojala sigan la historia y le den como favorito. Y compártanla porque quiero ser escritora y esto me diría mucho de a ver si soy horrible como escritora o no. Gracias.**

**By: Dona_Vngaz**


	2. Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

ON MY OWN

**A/N: Bueno aquí vengo con otro capitulo de este Fan Fic que estoy haciendo (: porque creo que si esta teniendo éxito. Ya tengo una review y eso me hace muy feliz asi que continuare :) gracias fans (okno) creo que si faltaban mas fan fics en español porque la verdad a mi también me da una flojera tener que leerlos todos en ingles. Pero aquí sigo haciendo esta hermosa historia, espero les siga gustando. Creanme que en mi tiempo libre me pongo a pensar que poner. Hoy toca hablar de cómo es la situación actual de Caleb y no, no va a ser super cursi como en otros Fan Fics, antes si lo pensaba hacer asi pero hay que admitirlo Caleb no es asi.**

**Bueno creo que me reservare mis opiniones ._.**

Chapter 2: Empty chairs at empty tables- Les miserables

Era tiempo de fiesta en Meridian el lugar donde Caleb había nacido, crecido, donde se había enamorado **(A/N: Si, en mi historia Caleb conoce a Cornelia como lo hizo en el comic)** y donde había luchado por su pueblo, familia y por el bien.

Ahora en Meridian reinaba la paz y la serenidad pues la Luz de Meridian estaba ahí, gobernando, así que Caleb ya no tenía razón para luchar, decidió quedarse a ser el Guardia Real de Elyon, algo que a Cornelia le hirió en lo más profundo. No es que le importara que Caleb estuviera tanto tiempo con su mejor amiga sino que Caleb no volvería a verla jamás. Y por supuesto el deber con su pueblo de Meridian era mucho más importante que estar con ella, algo de lo que ahora Caleb se arrepentía mucho, pero claro que el no dice nada a nadie, es de esas personas que no comparte sus emociones tan fácilmente y se las queda para él solo, ¿Cómo alguien que es el guardia real de la Luz de Meridian podía darse el tiempo de contarle a sus amigos o familia, algo tan poco importante como sus sentimientos?- pensaba Caleb. Desafortunadamente para él, entre más tiempo las conservaba, mas le dolía.

Caleb era pareja de Elyon **(A/N: No se preocupen, no durara mucho), **después de estar tanto tiempo con el, simplemente, Elyon se había enamorado de Caleb pero la pregunta del millón de dólares es: ¿Realmente Caleb también se había enamorado de ella? La respuesta es no.

Entonces ¿Por qué estaba con ella?, simple, como decirle que no a la reina, además, Caleb la quería como amiga y no quería lastimarla como había echo con Cornelia, por supuesto seguía enamorado de la guardiana de la Tierra pero el orgullo del líder rebelde jamás le dejaría admitirlo.

También Elyon sabia eso, pero, estaba cegada por el amor que le tenia a el joven guerrero asi que con tal de que el la quisiera a ella no le importaba mas. Ella era capaz de engañarse a si misma sin necesidad de que otro lo hiciera. Y cuando alguna de sus criadas tocaba el tema Elyon simplemente entraba en estado de negación. Solo rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que Cornelia no llegara a romper su ''hermosa'' relación con Caleb, porque por otra parte la Luz de Meridian y la guardiana de la Tierra ya no eran mejores amigas. La distancia separa lazos y sin comunicación ¿cómo iban a saber la una de la otra?, solo se imaginaban como les gustaría que fuera la otra, prácticamente una idea equivocada de la otra **(A/N: Casos de la vida real, si, me ha pasado, bueno, a quien no?).**

Esa semana todos estaban muy ocupados por la fiesta de la cosecha que se venía en unos cuantos días así que ahora más que nunca Caleb tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para reflexionar sobre su situación actual. ¿Era feliz? No, pero no se quejaba, había estado en situaciones peores cuando el tirano Phobos gobernaba así que no podía decir que su vida no era buena pero le faltaba algo, pero no sabía que era.

Vathek, su padre, Drake y Aldarn **(A/N: Se escribe asi? Bueno ese el verde, su mejor amigo xDD)** notaban que estaba cansado, pensativo e ido pero no querían preguntarle porque sabían que el carácter del líder rebelde no era el mejor. Elyon siempre les preguntaba que le pasaba a su novio, ellos solo le decían que la fiesta de la cosecha le había dado mucho trabajo y ella se hacia de la vista gorda y se iba. Pero como ellos ya lo conocían tan bien, tenían unas grandes sospechas de que le faltaba, pero ni ellos podían hacer nada para aparecer a Cornelia y les daba miedo preguntarle a Elyon si ella les podría ayudar pues la Luz de Meridian era una persona explosiva y cualquier cosa fuera de su lugar podía hacer que se desataran sus majestuosos poderes y todo acabaría mal. Lo mejor era no molestar a la reina.

A veces Caleb ya no podía ocultar mas lo que sentía y como el no sabia como expresarlo hablando, entonces iba y practicaba, el ejercicio, entrenamiento y poner la mente en otra cosa que no fueran sus sentimientos hacia que se desahogara pero no del todo. Esto consumía a Caleb, tenia una misión con su pueblo y la cumplia, pero este propósito hizo que perdiera muchísimas cosas, sacrifico todo (hasta su propia vida) y ahora que su meta se había realizado ¿Qué seguía?. Dicen que las personas, cuando dejan de tener sueños, metas y/o propósitos empiezan a morir, tal vez no por fuera pero por dentro ya no sigues vivo. Esto le pasaba al líder rebelde. Sin nada mas que hacer lentamente moria y nisiquiera toda la felicidad de su pueblo podía hacerlo revivir. Solo una cosa, no, mas bien una persona, Cornelia. Su único y verdadero amor.

El pueblo era feliz, y si el pueblo era feliz la misión de Caleb estaba cumplida. Aunque ahora un reto mucho más grande estaba por venir.

**A/N: Si, escribí mucho más de Caleb que de Cornelia y me tarde menos. Espero que les siga gustando esta historia. En el siguiente capítulo empezara ahora si la verdadera historia. Escriban sus reviews jejeje me hacen muy feliz. Ahh y se me olvido por completo, las guardianas ya no tienen poderes, el oráculo se los quito porque creyo que ya no los necesitaban mas. Tambien por eso Cornelia, que era la que mas alegaba que quería una vida normal, ahora sin poderes se sentía muy débil, común y era a la que mas le había afectado, como si perdiera una parte de ella. Pequeño detalle (: Creo que subiré mañana. Si, no tengo vida social (: y aparte esto de escribir desahoga bastante. Te hace sentir tan desahogada. Y creo que ya. Realmente me hace muy feliz tener mi primera review un dia después de haber subido el primer capitulo. Les juro que no los defraudare. Gracias por su apoyo.**

**By: Dona_Vngaz**


	3. A change in me

ON MY OWN

**A/N: Hola aquí estoy otra vez con el 3 capitulo. Ayer pensaba subirlo pero me quede viendo con mi familia un concierto de Les Miserables y se me olvido, lo siento muchísimo por la gente que diario sigue la historia. Y he visto en esas graficas de visitas y eso que hay varias personas que lo leen en Estados Unidos y Reino Unido y asi, ¿realmente eso es cierto? No se como funcione jeje y si es asi pueden dejarme sus reviews en ingles diciéndome que les gusto o que la odian o que le hace falta mas cosas o no se. Advertencia: No subiré mañana, en 2 semanas estreno una obra y tengo ensayo pero el martes si. De una vez les digo mis horarios no? Ahora si se puede decir que empieza la historia. Tercera llamada, Comenzamos!**

Chapter 3- A change in me- The Beauty and the Beast

Un dia mas en la vida de Cornelia que pasaba tan rutinario como el día anterior y el anterior a este. Pero este dia ella despertó diferente, no se sentía ni triste ni débil, ese dia había cambiado algo, ahora ella confiaba en ella pues ese dia iba a tomar una decisión muy fuerte en su vida, elegir si se iba a quedar con Peter o a terminar esa farsa de relación.

Cornelia despertó con una sonrisa, se cepillo el cabello, se arreglo poniéndose uno de sus sweaters de cuello de tortuga verde y unos pantalones grises, unos zapatos de piso (ballerinas) verdes y bajó a desayunar.

Como siempre su padre había ido a trabajar desde temprano para regresar tarde, su madre ya iba camino a la puerta cuando vio a su hija Cornelia bajando las escaleras sumamente diferente, en buen modo claro.

¿Por qué tan contenta Cornelia?.- pregunto su madre precipitadamente mientras recordaba todo lo que tenia que llevarse a la oficina.

Por nada madre…- dijo una Cornelia un tanto seria, no era de esas hijas que le quisieran contar a su madre cada aspecto de su vida, prefería estar distante con ella y mantener distancia con ella, disfuncional era la palabra para describir a su familia, si todavía le podemos decir una familia.

Te recuerdo que hoy en la noche iremos con Lilian al cine y….- dijo la madre hasta que Cornelia la interrumpió impacientemente.

Ya se! No me lo tienes que repetir una y otra vez…- dijo la hija casi gritando.

Cornelia! No me hables en ese tono.- dijo la madre subiendo el tono de su voz, posiblemente los vecinos podrían haber oído la discusión asi que bajo el tono de su voz, preocupada de lo que pudieran decir de ella.

Pero tu si puedes verdad?.- dijo Cornelia perdiendo el control hasta que vio a su madre salir molesta de la puerta dando un azoton a esta. Su madre se había quedado sin argumentos y ahora huia para no tener que enfrentarse a su irrespetuosa hija, que después de todo, tenia la razón.

Cornelia termino de desayunar, ese dia se estaba tomando las cosas con calma pues se había levantado temprano, y después de esa pequeña discusión con su madre, se sentía tan en paz, había por fin sacado esos sentimientos acumulados que tanto la habían dañado, ahora solo tenia que aprender a no sacarlos de esa manera, con gritos e hiriendo a la demás gente. Salio tranquilamente por la puerta y fue camino a la escuela.

En la escuela se encontró con sus amigas Will, Irma Taranee y Hay Lin esperándola con una gran sonrisa, ella les devolvió la sonrisa y ellas se quedaron extrañadas, por su extraño entusiasmo.

¿Están seguras de que esa que está ahí es Cornelia?.- pregunto Irma medio en broma.

Tendremos que averiguarlo.- dijo Will, tenían que mostrarse optimistas pues si ella había cambiado, debería de ser alguna señal, pero ese cambio tan repentino, tal vez era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Las clases terminaron como con cualquier otro dia, pero era viernes asi que todos salieron con esa emoción de por fin tener unos días sin tareas, maestros y horas aburridas en la escuela. Y para los mas afortunados saldrían con esa persona especial, irían a alguna fiesta o se divertirían en casa con su familia. Pero para Cornelia ninguna de esas opciones le entusiasmaba mucho.

Cornelia tenia un asunto pendiente, iba a hablar con Peter acerca de a donde iba su relación y si realmente era lo mejor para los 2, ella estaba pensando seriamente cortar con el pero tenia que ver los pros y los contras y como se sentía con Peter, eso la ponía nerviosa pero a la vez tenia una confianza inquebrantable que no había sentido desde que sus poderes se esfumaron ¿acaso esto era una señal?.

Mientras tanto las chicas se habían reunido para hablar en casa de Will, era una pijamada, todas estaban ahí excepto Cornelia.

Chicas ya supieron que Drake y Vanessa van a cortar porque es que fíjense que ella lo estaba usando para….- empezó a decir Hay Lin, ella era experta en chismes, cosa que, no todas las chicas sabían apreciar según Hay Lin.

Hay Lin no venimos a casa de Will para hablar sobre chismes.- dijo Taranee

Exacto, venimos a hablar de Cornelia, ¿por qué ha estado tan rara desde que regresamos de Meridian?.- dijo la líder de las W.I.T.C.H.

Y todavía lo preguntas Will, es realmente evidente, esta deprimida por Caleb, todavía no lo supera.- dijo Irma, porque aunque siempre hacia bromas ahora el tema de Corny la había puesto muy seria, y es que hablando de su amiga no se podía bromear.

Pero entonces porque se veía tan feliz hoy? Que hizo o va a hacer hoy como para sentirse asi? Ya lo habrá superado?.- dijo con muchas dudas la guardiana del corazón de Kandrakar.

Que va a hacer… que va a hacer hoy… claro! Hoy tenia una cita con Peter, pero no creo que sea eso porque siempre tiene citas con Peter y no se ve asi de feliz a menos que…- dijo analizando cada detalle la guardiana del fuego, a ella no se le escapa nada.

Nadie tuvo dudas, ya sabían que ella estaba asi porque por fin terminaría su relación con el.

Y ahora podrá regresar a los brazos de Caleb y vivirán felices para siempre.- dijo la soñadora Hay Lin.

No es asi de sencillo pero podría suceder.-dijo Will

Después de seguir hablando de lo maravilloso que se vería si se volvieran a reunir Caleb y Corny siguieron hablando de chicos, escuela, chismes y moda. La velada resulto hermosa al menos para las chicas ya que por otro lado Cornelia no se sentía del todo bien.

Llego al parque donde se habían citado, el llegaba tarde como siempre pero mientras Cornelia se seguía preguntando si seria lo mejor acabar con su relación. De repente volvió a guiarse por su intuición que había dejado tan abandonada, ahora sabia lo que iba a hacer y asi lo hizo.

Peter!.-grito ella corriendo hacia el.

Hola nena, para que era para lo que me querías? Sabes estoy realmente ocupado con los muchachos y no tengo mucho tiempo

Peter he estado pensándolo mucho y creo que lo mejor seria que no estuviéramos juntos nunca mas. Quiero terminar la relación para bien de los 2, tengo mis motivos y… ¿me estas escuchando?.-dijo Cornelia con miedo y confusión pues la cara de Peter no era la que ella esperaba. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

Tu? Cortando conmigo? Que te crees, mira yo ya lo veía venir pero te digo porque no había cortado contigo? Porque me das lastima pequeña, eres infantil, pesimista, vanidosa, superficial, egoísta y sino fuera por tus amigas, estarías sola, creo que ni ellas te quieren, simplemente das lastima. Y prefiero que se acabe, no eres una chica con la que saldría Cornelia, no se porque cometí ese error, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo Peter, en esos momentos Cornelia se había quedado callada, sintiendo como cada una de sus palabras le apuñalaba, lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Pero ese lado fuerte, confiado y seguro salía a la luz para pelear con la debilidad que la había llenado hace unos meses. Su mirada era determinada, esas palabras ya no la iban a lastimar mas y se sintió liberada de la tristeza, inseguridad y dolor. Lo que hizo, la convirtió en mejor persona, ojala Peter pudiera mejorar pero era casi imposible. Se fue caminando a su casa y abrió la puerta del departamento y ….Sorpresa! No había nadie, como había dicho su madre se habían llevado a Lilian pero la razón no era que quisieran pasar más tiempo con ella, la querían compensar por no haber ido a muchos de sus recitales de la escuela. Y porque pronto se irían de vacaciones y la dejarían con su abuela pues creían que Cornelia era mala influencia para ella. Lilian era la favorita, en cambio Cornelia era la mas odiada por la familia pero a ella no le importaba, sobreviviría.

Se encerró en su habitación y empezó a poner sus patines, trofeos y medallas en las repisas respectivas, porque desde hace mucho Cornelia no había patinado pero ahora era lo que mas quería hacer. Sacando una de sus medallas se encontró con algo que había olvidado casi por completo. Un dibujo echo por Elyon, pero no era cualquier dibujo, era un dibujo del mismo Caleb.

Cornelia le había contado un año antes de descubrir que era una guardiana, que, había un chico con el que soñaba y que estaba enamorada de el. Cornelia le había descrito tantas veces a ese chico que, ella lo dibujo y se lo regalo un día que gano la medalla de oro en una competencia de patinaje. La dedicatoria decía:

Algún día lo encontraras,

Elyon

Desafortunadamente lo encontré Elyon.- dijo Cornelia con lagrimas en los ojos, los cerro muy fuerte y quería desear que todos estos meses fueran solo una pesadilla que jamás hubiera conocido a Caleb y que el jamás la hubiera dañado y de repente los abrió.

Dónde estoy? .- dijo Cornelia confundida.

**A/N: Que tal? Me extendí mucho no? Pero querían capítulos mas largos asi que ahí tienen. No es por ser paranoica pero el primer capitulo a tenido muchas visitas (relativamente hablando) y el segundo no, eso significa que leyeron el primer capitulo y luego ya no les gusto? Eso me entristecería mucho, ojala no sea el caso, subiré al rato el siguiente porque como dije mañana no subiré nada. Lean, recomiéndenla, reviewen y gracias a Val Marsal por ser mi primer fan (creo) te amo! Y muchas gracias por decir que te encanta la historia, este capitulo extendido lo hize por ti :) gracias por su apoyo, ojala lo este haciendo mejor. Gracias por todo. Siguiente episodio: Cornelia ira a Meridian :O**

**By:Dona_Vngaz**


	4. He could be that boy, I'm not that girl

ON MY OWN

**A/N: Bueno queridos seguidores, lo siento muchísimo por no subir 2 capítulos el domingo pero es que tuve que pasar tiempo con mi familia (sí, me obligaron :( ) pero ahora estoy de vuelta y como estoy muy inspirada escribiré ahora si 2 capítulos, si, hoy es de esos días nublados fríos y lluviosos en mi país, eso inspira. Espero que les este gustando eso de que aparte de que estoy subiendo casi diario, como se está desenvolviendo la historia. Esperen por favor, todavía no quiero poner tantas cursilerías, aparte de que mi historia no va a ser nada mas de cursilerías de Cornelia y Caleb sino también de la misión encargada a Cornelia. Tengan paciencia, recomienden la historia y reviewen (nuevo verbo inventado por mi jeje). Tercera llamada, Comenzamos!**

Chapter 4: He could be that boy but I'm not that girl- Wicked

¿Dónde estoy?.- pregunto Cornelia por segunda vez.

Definitivamente no era su cuarto. Era un lugar que ella ya conocía pero que no recordaba muy bien porque. De repente Cornelia se percato de que a lo lejos venia alguien, pelón con una túnica azul agua acompañado de otra persona con la misma túnica y larga barba blanca, y atrás de ellos una señora con cabellos rubios y ondulados igualmente con una túnica del mismo color. Se le hacían muy familiares pero de donde?... Claro! De Kandrakar, ella estaba en Kandrakar pero ¿Por qué?.

Bienvenida guardiana de la Tierra.- dijo el Oráculo de Kandrakar (el pelón)-. Veo que tienes muchas dudas pero aquí serán respondidas.

Cornelia seguía muy confundida, el oráculo le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera, y asi lo hizo ella hasta que llegaron a una sala donde había muchos artilugios extraños.

Esta sala se llama ''El cuarto de los espectros'' **(A/N: Yo no invente este nombre, viene en el comic, no soy tan creativa con esto de los nombres), **y es aquí donde esta la razón de tu regreso a Kandrakar.- dijo el oráculo muy serio, como siempre.

Sigo sin entender oráculo, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué solo me llamo a mi y no a mis amigas? Y para que me querria aquí, dijo que mis poderes…- empezó a decir Cornelia muy frustrada porque el oráculo le daba muchas vueltas al asunto hasta que el oráculo la interrumpió.

Cornelia… se paciente, te lo explicare todo. Esta sala contiene innumerables joyas y artilugios mágicos y muy poderosos, que, a veces nos dan señales, estos artefactos son muy especiales y solo el que es elegido para poseerlos puede usar sus poderes correctamente. Ellas pueden captar peligro y llegan a llamar a el elegido para que las utilize pues es el momento ideal.- empezó a explicar el oráculo con la habilidad de un orador profesional, Cornelia asentía con la cabeza, todo iba cobrando sentido-. Y tu Cornelia eres la elegida para utilizar ''La lagrima de cristal'' **(A/N: Me costo muchísimo trabajo encontrarle nombre a la joya, gracias por la ayuda Val Marsal) **y tiene poderes ocultos que ni nosotros los sabios de Kandrakar sabemos así que tendrás que descubrirlo tu misma.- finalizo el oráculo mientras Tibor y Kalinor traían la mística joya en un cojín. En el momento en que Cornelia se acerco para tocarla la lagrima de cristal empezó a brillar, Cornelia lo toco y automáticamente la lagrima de cristal empezó a flotar, hasta que la guardiana de la Tierra la agarro y se la puso en el cuello gracias a la cadena dorada que sujetaba al delicado dije.

Pero… si la joya me ha elegido significa que… hay un peligro?.- dijo Cornelia todavía asombrada por la fascinante lagrima de cristal.

Exactamente joven guardiana y tu tienes que averiguar cual es.- dijo Tibor-. Lo único que sabemos es que es en Meridian gracias a una larga meditación echa por los sabios de Kandrakar y es ahí donde tienes que ir en primer lugar.

Cornelia no presto atención a todo lo que dijo Tibor después de la palabra Meridian, Meridian… el lugar mas doloroso para Cornelia, pero también el mas feliz de su existencia donde vivian las personas que significaban mas para Cornelia.

Meridian, donde conoció a Caleb y donde se enamoro de el y donde gobernaba Elyon su mejor amiga, pero, Caleb… ese nombre le traía recuerdos tanto buenos como malos, pero el mas doloroso de todos fue del que primero se acordó, cuando Caleb la dejo por su deber con su pueblo, **(A/N: Originalmente en el comic él la deja en Kandrakar, igualmente en mi historia)**, aquí mismo en Kandrakar, pero ella estaba tan ocupada recibiendo las indicaciones del oráculo que no lo había recordado hasta ese momento…

FLASHBACK **(A/N: Conversación original tomada del comic)**

Caleb: Lo he pensado mucho, Cornelia. Te prometí darte una respuesta si salía entero del encuentro con Nerissa.

Cornelia: Caleb, yo…

-No Cornelia! No digas nada! Por favor, escúchame sin decir nada. Lo he pensado mucho.

-Eso ya lo dijiste.

- Tú sabes cuánto te quiero Cornelia. Tú sabes lo que nos une… y conoces el dolor que hemos sufrido.

-Ese dolor ya se termino Caleb. Phobos… Nerissa… Ninguna de las personas que nos hirieron pudieron acabar con nosotros.

-Sin embargo lo he pensado. Y no estoy tan seguro.

-¿ Que quieres decir?

-Regresare a Meridian Cornelia; y por tu bien y por el nuestro, no te pediré que me sigas.

-Estas terminando conmigo. Me estas anulando, me liquidas sin dejarme protestar!

-Trata de entenderme! Nosotros somos muy diferentes!

- No es que no te entienda! ¿Por qué me estas hablando así? ¿Por qué me dices estas cosas?

-Afronta la realidad! Vuelve a pensar en todo lo que nos ha sucedido ¿es justo seguir viviendo de esta manera?

- Y solo te acuerdas de eso Caleb?, ya no sientes lo mismo de antes? O acaso pensabas distinto cuando te salve? * ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de forma de pensar?

- Yo no he cambiado de idea acerca de nosotros! Lo que siento por ti siempre será un afecto infinito.

- Lo llamas afecto? Lastima que el amor sea otra cosa!

- No quería ofenderte Cornelia, perdóname.

- No me ofendiste, explicaste muy bien lo que querías decir!

-Estoy muy confundido!

- Cuando empezó nuestra historia, no era menos complicada que ahora!

- Cuando comenzó conocía a Cornelia. Pero después descubri que también existe otra **(A/N: Se supone que en el comic Caleb nunca ve a Cornelia sin transformarse hasta unos instantes antes de la batalla con Nerissa y cuando la ve así, es cuando empieza a dudar sobre muchas cosas, Caleb no es así, a el no le importa la apariencia de Cornelia fueron los manipuladores de los escritores para separarlos ¬¬).**

- Pero… ¿ de que estas hablando?

- Estoy hablando de ti! Este no e tu verdadero aspecto. Yo me enamore de una persona que no existe. **(A/N: Aquí esta el Caleb manipulado, les juro que mi Caleb no es así, pero bueno… se arrepentirá en el transcurso de mi historia)**

- ¿Entonces ese es el problema? (se destransforma o como se diga) O mejor dicho ¿este es el problema?

- Lo ves Cornelia? Entre nosotros existen demasiadas diferencias. Hay demasiadas barreras. Ya veras! Esta es la mejor decisión que podemos tomar.

- Tu decidiste solo. A mi nadie me pidió mi opinión.

- Cornelia…

- Estoy desilusionada Caleb. Pensaba que eras diferente. Pero me equivoque, eres… eres un idiota! No te me acerques, no quiero que me abraces. No llorare Caleb en el fondo no paso nada, es solo un adiós!.- con el final de esta oración la guardiana de la Tierra rompió en llanto, tanto en su recuerdo como en el presente.

Todos los sabios estaban ahí observándola cuando volvió en si, todos se preguntaban que le pasaba a la joven guardiana y como siempre el oráculo tenia una respuesta para todo, obviamente no les iba a decir que Cornelia estaba recordando como el amor de su vida la había dejado, pero, con el estilo enigmático del oráculo nadie sospechaba que no estuviera diciendo a ciencia cierta la verdad.

La razón de ese comportamiento es que no esta acostumbrada al poder de la lagrima de cristal y porque Meridian le trae recuerdos muy emocionales ¿verdad guardiana?.- dijo el oráculo misteriosamente.

Si eso ha de ser….- dijo Cornelia… después de todo en Meridian tenia algunos recuerdos que también la ponían así porque con lo que decían las demás guardianas acerca de su ultimo día en Meridian no era sino que Elyon le había confesado a Cornelia que estaba enamorada de Caleb. Eso la devastó y fue así como Cornelia empezó a distanciarse de su mejor amiga.

Sera mejor que vayas a Meridian, y gracias a la lagrima de cristal podrás viajar ahí y a otros tantos mundos, también has recuperado todos tus poderes-. dijo el oráculo, la guardiana se percato de que ya estaba transformada y sonrió tristemente. No porque odiara tener poderes, a decir verdad era lo que ella mas quería pero… volver a Meridian… ¿tan pronto? Dudaba si podría aguantarlo pero la lagrima de cristal le dio confianza. Empezó a pensar en Meridian y al instante Kandrakar se había desvanecido dando paso a el reino de Meridian.

A Cornelia le extrañaba que un reino como ese tan feliz y tan prospero pudiera tener algún problema, '' Si tiene algún peligro probablemente no será tan evidente'' pensó Cornelia. Se adentro entre el pueblo de Meridian y llego rápidamente a el castillo de la reina. El guardia de la puerta era nada más y nada menos que Tidor **(A/N: El guardia de la serie de WITCH que es curado en la tierra y eso, no se como se escriba)**.

Guardiana! Eres tu? (Cornelia asintió) Hace tanto tiempo que no venias, y las demás?.- pregunto Tidor curioso y a la vez confundido.

Larga historia Tidor, te la contare después….- Cornelia todavía tenia esa cara de melancolía en el rostro pero supo fingir una sonrisa y Tidor la dejo entrar.- Gracias.

Cornelia recorrió cada pasillo y habitación hasta que por fin encontró a su mejor amiga que no esperaba verla… pronto, y una cara de felicidad, melancolía, y preocupación inundaron el rostro de la guardiana cuando vio a Elyon.

Cornelia! Hace siglos que no te veía.- grito la Luz de Meridian al ver a su mejor amiga.

Te extrañe tanto Ely.- dijo Cornelia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Si hubiera sabido te hubiera preparado una bienvenida especial. Sabes, hoy es un lindo día en Meridian y…- todo lo que estaba diciendo era parte verdad y mentira hasta que un sonido interrumpió lo que Elyon estaba diciendo. El sonido de una espada para ser mas específicos.

¿Qué pasa aquí? Esta todo bien Elyon?.- pregunto Caleb en posición de combate con la espada desenvainada.

Caleb….- Cornelia dijo en un murmullo casi imperceptible. Parecia que todo a su alrededor se había desvanecido y solo estaban ella y el, de repente se olvido de todo lo doloroso que había pasado por culpa de su abandono y de lo mucho que ella lo seguía amando.- Depues de tanto tiempo…- murmuro la guardiana tal vez con esperanza o alegría o melancolía, ni ella lo sabia, mientras Caleb tenia la vista en sus ojos, perdido en su mirada mientras que ella evitaba la de el mirando al piso, Caleb no podía creerlo era… Cornelia, enfrente de el, era como un espejismo, Estaba alucinando?, era demasiado bueno para ser real, el también se había olvidado de cuando decidió anteponer su deber con Meridian antes que a ella, ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera la mirada rencorosa y celosa de Elyon, ahora sabia que estaba muy arrepentido, no podía dejar de mirarla, seguía sintiendo algo por ella eso era seguro, su alma, por fin, estaba reviviendo.

Hay momentos que parecen una eternidad… y una eternidad de momentos pasados, prontos a desvanecerse en un segundo. Esa es la magia del tiempo. Si dejas que pase, puede disolver tensiones y explicar malentendidos que parecían irreconciliables y abrir abismos de pura serenidad, alla donde antes solo había decepción y amargura.

*En la coronación de Elyon, Caleb trata de enfrentar a Phobos pero el príncipe ataca a Caleb con su magia y lo convierte en la primera fase de un murmurante (una flor) pues Caleb era un murmurante que tenia voluntad y que se revelo contra su amo, Cornelia lo cuido hasta que recibió los otros 4 poderes de las demás guardianas y así pudo volver a Caleb a su forma humana, solamente que mientras hacia esto llego Luba (la guardiana de las auramedias) y se llevo a juzgar a Cornelia a Kandrakar, Cornelia logro cambiar a Caleb con una lagrima suya que cayo sobre el, y ahí fue cuando por primera vez ellos 2 se besaron.

**A/N: Creo que ya no subiré otro capitulo… es que este estuvo super largo, creo que son como 2 capitulos en uno. No soy tan buena con las cursilerías, espero que este primer encuentro con Cornelia y Caleb sea de su agrado. Y amm… que mas puedo agregar? Gracias por leer esto, y por el apoyo recibido. Ojala dejen sus reviews, y saben que? Me costo muchísimo trabajo crear un villano pero bueno el próximo capitulo les ire contando poco a poco de que se trata. En el próximo capitulo abra cosas fuertes… okno pero si serán importantes en la historia. Y si querían saber que ha pasado con las amigas de Cornelia, pues como digamos que el oráculo lanzo un hechizo sobre todo Heatherfield para que nadie notara su ausencia. Gracias y creo que subiré hasta el jueves si bien nos va. Tiene que subir la audiencia ok? Bueno no.. y estaba pensando hacer modificaciones al primer capitulo ¿Qué les parece? Recuerden que su opinión es muy importante para mi sea buena o mala. Gracias por todo.**

**By: Dona_Vngaz**


	5. Masquerade

ON MY OWN

**A/N: Bueno mis niños, aquí estoy otra vez para brindarles un capitulo mas, me escape de la vida rutinaria para hacer una de las cosas que mas me gusta: escribir. Espero les guste y gracias por las recomendaciones que hacen :) y gracias Mily por el comentario , creo que a la mayoría le aburre lo que escribo que es personal así que no le demos mas vueltas al asunto, a lo que venimos.**

Chapter 5: Masquerade- The phantom of the Opera **(A/N: L a canción es masomenos lo que pasa en este capítulo excepto lo del matrimonio secreto y eso… no se emocionen).**

Caleb seguía ahí, admirando a Cornelia, disfrutando cada momento que la veía, pues creía que si le apartaba la vista un segundo se desvanecería, mientras tanto Cornelia no quería ver esos hermosos ojos verdes, tenia miedo de que si los veía se volveria vulnerable ante el y era lo que menos quería demostrarle. Quería demostrarle que era fuerte, que lo había superado y que no le había afectado en nada el echo de que el la hubiera dejado, aunque nosotros sabemos que eso es lo mas alejado de la realidad.

El líder rebelde la empezó a observar con intriga, al parecer no era el único que la estaba presenciando y eso significaba que Caleb no estaba imaginando cosas, ¡era ella!, en carne y hueso, él le quería preguntar porque había venido pero de repente Elyon le quito las palabras de la boca sacando a los 2 del transe que los había afectado.

Y… emm… Cornelia… ¿Por qué has venido? ¿ qué te trae por estos rumbos? .- dijo Elyon, si no hubiera sido por la sonrisa en su rostro, exagerada por la falsedad, Cornelia podría haber dicho que su mejor amiga le estaba haciendo una acusación mas que una pregunta. De repente Cornelia se sintió observada, incomoda, atacada y muy confundida. ¿Su amiga no se alegraba de verla?, la guardiana de la Tierra empezaba a percatarse de todo lo que la rodeaba y los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado en Meridian y en torno a esa dimensión que le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Caleb esperaba ansioso la respuesta de Cornelia, por mas que lo negara, el líder rebelde deseaba que la chica de sus sueños (literalmente) dijera que la razón de su llegada era él. Desafortunadamente para el no fue así.

He venido porque…- casi se le había olvidado pero la lágrima de cristal que brillaba con los últimos rayos del día, que, se filtraban por la ventana hicieron que se acordara de cuál era su misión en Meridian. Debía dejarse de bobadas y empezar a trabajar, dejaría sus tontos sentimientos para después.- el oráculo de Kandrakar me ha encomendado una importante misión…todavía no se que… debo hacer… pero.. entre mas pronto mejor no?.-Cornelia definitivamente no era una persona optimista así que esa falsa nota de esperanza no era lo mas convincente que digamos.

Haremos todo lo necesario para ayudarte Cornelia!.- dijo Caleb muy dispuesto a apoyar a su amada tanto como pudiera, al parecer grito demasiado fuerte esa frase pues Elyon le lanzo una mirada que podría derretir los polos mas rápido que el calentamiento global.

Caleb….- le hería tanto decir ese nombre..- yo….- fue interrumpida por Elyon que estaba sumamente molesta de que Caleb quisiera hacer todo lo necesario solo para ayudarla. Los celos incrementaban con cada palabra que decía su mejor amiga y su novio.

Caleb, no creo que sea necesario.. además Corny puede arreglárselas sola, no podemos intervenir en una misión taaaan importante que hasta el oráculo la llamo a ella nada mas…- Elyon podía sentir la furia creciendo sobre ella, así que tenia que dar la mejor actuación de su vida, Cornelia asintió tristemente, realmente quería la ayuda de Caleb pero no quería poner a ninguna persona en peligro porque, ni siquiera sabían a lo que se estaban enfrentando.

De repente a Cornelia se le ilumino el rostro cuando vio a alguien sumamente conocido: Vathek!.- grito ella.

Cornelia corrió a abrazar a Vathek , él sin duda era uno de los mejores recuerdos que había tenido Cornelia en Meridian. Caleb se puso un poco celoso de que su mejor amigo y mano derecha pudiera abrazarla y el tenía que estar al lado de su reina sin poder ni siquiera mover un musculo hacia Cornelia, el hubiera querido ir corriendo a abrazarla desde el instante en que la vio pero su orgullo y un poco de sentido común le habían dicho que esa no era la mejor opción.

La luz de Meridian no podía creer que tanta felicidad y celebración pudieran ser producto de la presencia de su mejor amiga, ella era la reina y sobretodo ella quería, amaba y exigía ser siempre el centro de atención y que Cornelia se lo robara era inaudito. Así que no aguanto mas y empezó a alardear de la Fiesta de la Cosecha que era una fecha que ella había inventado para reunir a su pueblo, etc, etc, mientras el líder rebelde y la guardiana intercambiaban miradas, los 2 a pesar de todo se seguían amando, pero… ahora si que su amor parecía imposible…. Pero nada cuesta soñar, tal vez algún día existiera la posibilidad, si los 2 supieran lo que siente el otro claro, algo que, difícilmente podría pasar.

Cornelia… Cornelia!... Cornelia! Me estas escuchando?.- grito Elyon y la guardiana asintió automáticamente.- Quieres venir al baile de la fiesta de cosecha Cornelia?.- dijo la reina a regañadientes pues le estaba haciendo la invitación mas por educación que porque quisiera verla ahí.- Y adivina qué? Caleb va a ser mi pareja en el baile.- Elyon hizo la típica sonrisa de: ''Jajá, te gane!'' mientras Cornelia se despedazaba por dentro, ahora si no había ninguna esperanza de poder hablar con el a solas… ''Vamos Cornelia, no necesitas a Caleb, no necesitas a nadie, solo viniste a cumplir tu misión, la completaras y te irás, entre mas pronto empieces mas rápido acabaras''.- se dijo la guardiana de la Tierra.

Supongo que si….- dijo Cornelia no muy convencida, no quería ver a Caleb bailando con otra y mucho menos con su mejor amiga pero ella no quería declinar la invitación porque todos sospecharían la razón y mas Elyon.

Elyon le mostro su habitación, una habitación que no convinaba con Meridian ni con el estilo del castillo, era diferente y eso era lo que mas le gustaba a Cornelia, con muebles de madera, balcón, paredes color vino, cobijas, cortinas y cojines en tonalidades rojas, moradas y doradas decoraban la sala, su cama era muy sencilla con cobertores morados con pequeños adornos dorados y una gran cabecera café adornaba la cama, tenia tocador, una chimenea, vestidor, mesas de noche, un escritorio, una gran pared cubierta por una estantería llena de libros y un pequeño sofá que servía de lugar de lectura enfrente de la chimenea. A Cornelia le maravillo, todo lo contrario a Elyon, por eso se la había dado, pero lo mas maravilloso era la vista, podía ver Meridian a sus pies, sentir el viento en su cara y admirar las estrellas, ''Wow, esto es un paraíso, es… maravilloso, gracias Ely''.- le había dicho Cornelia a su amiga después de que se la hubiera mostrado, la reina le dio la mas honesta de las sonrisas que pudo, salió por la puerta poniendo de excusa que tenia muchísimas cosas que planear todavía y dejo a la guardiana.. sola. Cornelia salió al balcón para disfrutar de las maravillas que este le podía dar. Era de noche y las estrellas brillaban maravillosamente, Cornelia por fin empezaba a ser feliz.

Todo esto fue interrumpido por alguien que tocaba la puerta. La guardiana creyo que Ely había venido o había mandado a uno de sus sirvientes, no quería alejarse de ahí y no queria abandonar esa sensación así que no dijo nada, y ni siquiera movio un dedo. No le intrigaba quien podía estar del otro lado de la puerta así que ni se limito a preguntar quien era.

Cornelia?...- pregunto Caleb, su cabeza estaba asomada a la habitación de Cornelia, ella volteo bruscamente cuando oyo su voz, ¿Qué quería el aquí?.- Cornelia yo…. Bueno yo venia a… ver como estabas… ya sabes, yo.. no te vi muy convencida que querer ir al baile y bueno….- Caleb estaba sumamente nervioso, no encontraba ninguna excusa mejor para presentarse ahí.

Cornelia no queria moverse de ahí, pero Caleb tratando de acercarse un poco a ella entro a la habitación y fue directo al lado de Cornelia.

Bueno… yo… supongo que los bailes no son mi máximo, no se si sea buena idea ir.- Cornelia estaba a punto de quebrarse cuando Caleb tomo las manos de ella y se acerco a ella.

Cornelia… tu.. tienes que ir, yo.. nosotros queremos verte ahí, no seria lo mismo sin ti, te mereces algo de diversión y…- la vio directo a los ojos y enseguida se perdió en su hermosa mirada, ella queria hacer lo mas posible para controlar las lagrimas, pero sus ojos ya empezaban a lagrimear. Cornelia recordaba cuando aun en medio de una batalla el hacia que ella sacara fortaleza de algún lado y siguiera luchando, como cuando se caia, él la ayudaba a levantarse y cuando necesitaba simplemente su compañía ahí estaba Caleb para ella y ahora el ya no estaría , nunca mas. Lo único que la reconfortaba era que Caleb era feliz con alguien aunque no fuera con ella. Pobre Cornelia, lastima que no supiera todo lo que sufría Caleb sin ella a su lado.

Supongo que tienes razón Caleb… ire.- decía Cornelia con la voz temblorosa, estaba a punto de llorar, aunque no tuvieran conversaciones muy largas, Caleb y Cornelia no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse, con mirarse a los ojos, se decían todo. Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma y en efecto Cornelia tenia una mirada frágil, al igual que su interior, Caleb leia su sufrimiento pero el no podía ayudarla, sentía que lo empeoraría todo. Cornelia por fin rompió el silencio entre los 2 diciendo algo que Caleb no sabia si podría hacer.- Caleb.. creo que será mejor que vayas al baile… Elyon te ha de estar esperando…- a Cornelia le dolia cada palabra que decía pero era la verdad. Caleb asintió.- lo prometes?.- pregunto Caleb.

Lo prometo.- dijo ella, Caleb le solto las manos y poco a poco se fue alejando hacia la puerta, algo sumamente doloroso para los 2, lo único bueno de esto es que la veria en el baile, ella lo había prometido. Cornelia se quedo ahí observándolo, haciendo mas difícil la tarea hasta que Caleb abrió la puerta y salió por ella. Cornelia por fin podía sacar todo el dolor que tenia mientras no estaba con el. La guardiana de la Tierra empezó a llorar, las lagrimas nublaban su vista pero la desahogaba de sobremanera.

Fue al tocador y se limpio lo que quedaba de humedad debajo de sus ojos y decidió que era momento de arreglarse. Abrio su closet y vio que había hermosos vestidos de la Edad Media. Pero había uno que llamo su atención completamente. Era un vestido de terciopelo de color negro con morado y algunos detalles dorados. **(A/N: No se describir vestidos y menos de la edad Media, mis disculpas, espero que se lo puedan imaginar.) **Le queda a la medida y resaltaba su hermosa figura, se puso unos hermosos zapatos dorados, aretes, y por supuesto la lagrima de cristal que luciría su cuello por mucho tiempo, se puso una hermosa tiara negra y se maquillo un poco. Aunque ni con todo el maquillaje del mundo odia ocultar que estaba sumamente triste.

Mientras tanto en un lugar apartado del jardín del castillo de Meridian…

Caleb, amigo porque tan callado?.- pregunto Aldar **(A/N: Por fin supe cómo se escribía jajaja)**, realmente no entendía porque estaba así, pues había estado varios días de caza y no había sabido nada de que Cornelia por fin había regresado.

No le has dicho Caleb? No puede ser!.- dijo Drake, su amigo no se la creía, tal vez Elyon y Caleb se estaban guardando el regreso de Cornelia por alguna razón, el líder rebelde tal vez porque creía que era algo demasiado intimo y la reina de Meridian porque no queria que Cornelia llamara mas la atención.- Adivina quien llego Aldar? No te imaginas quien…- realmente Drake se lo tomaba como una broma,¿ no sabia que para Caleb podía ser la cosa mas importante de su vida?.

No me digas! Cornelia?.- dijo Aldar emocionado, por fin Caleb reaccionaba oyendo su nombre y los otros se empezaron a burlar. Despues de un rato por fin supieron porque Caleb estaba tan callado así que hicieron un plan secreto para que fuera una sorpresa para Caleb. Y lo iban a llevar a cabo esa misma noche en el baile.

Caleb llego al baile, todo estaba arreglado, cada detalle estaba contemplado, realmente había hecho un trabajo excelente la servidumbre, la mayoría estaba bailando o comiendo delicias hechas por los cocineros del reino o las exquisitas comidas que traían de pueblos lejanos, o platicando de lo maravilloso que Meridian estaba después de que Elyon empezara a gobernar, música para los oídos de la Luz de Meridian que estaba sentada en una especie de trono y sus padres terrenales a su lado. Caleb suspiro, Elyon ya lo había visto y no había vuelta atrás, trataba de divisar a Cornelia y ni un rastro, ''Pero ella lo había prometido… no seas tonto.. ella vendrá ya veras, no seas pesimista''. Elyon lo saludo escandalosamente para que todos supieran que el era su pareja y le hizo una seña para que fuera al lado de ella. Donde pertenecía. Caleb no tenia alternativa.

Caleb… ¿No me piensas invitar a bailar?.- susurro la reina queriendo un baile típico de adolescente, su pareja volvió a suspirar. No había señal de Cornelia por ningún lado, Caleb empezaba a perder esperanza.- Si… supongo.. ¿Quieres bailar?.- dijo Caleb como si fuera un texto memorizado, nada de intención o emoción, solo lo hacia por obligación. Y lo peor de todo… canción lenta… el deseaba bailar ese vals con Cornelia, Drake y Aldar supieron eso enseguida así que le pidieron a los músicos que retrasaran esa canción y la dejaran casi al final.

Mientras Caleb bailaba con Elyon, Cornelia hizo su aparición, nadie la miro ni le presto atención, no era mas que una persona mas, no era nadie en ese reino, era solo una mas del monton así que fue a sentarse al lugar mas apartado que encontró. El plan de la reina iba funcionando.

Caleb se dio cuenta de su presencia en cuanto cruzo la puerta, y no podía quitarle la mirada de encima mientras bailaba, eso le causo chocar varias veces con otras parejas algo que hizo que la guardiana de la Tierra riera un poco. De repente Aldar llego e invito a Cornelia a bailar con el, algo que extraño mucho a la guardiana, el nunca había demostrado que le gustara, pero ¿Por qué no?, se veía divertido, aunque seguía sintiéndose lastimada viendo a Caleb y a su mejor amiga bailando. Caleb vio a Cornelia y Aldar bailando, ''¿Qué esta haciendo Aldar?''.- se pregunto Caleb, un poco celoso. El mejor amigo de Caleb y Cornelia empezaron a bailar una canción no tan lenta aunque ella no entendía nada se estaba divirtiendo. De repente estaban al lado de Caleb y Elyon (Caleb tenia una mirada hacia Cornelia de disculpa y ella de confusión), Aldar se las arreglo para coordinar cuando Caleb le diera la vuelta a Elyon para el también dársela a Cornelia y así Cornelia paso a estar en los brazos de Caleb y Aldar casi secuestrando a Elyon. La Luz de Meridian tuvo que resignarse, no iba a hacer una escena enfrente de todos los habitantes de su reino.

Mientras tanto los 2 enamorados bailaban al compas de la música, cada vez mas cerca de otro, la música empezó a alentarse, el vals que Caleb queria bailar con ella empezaba a escucharse. Obra de Aldar y Drake ''Caleb nos debe una'' le dijo Drake a Aldar y este asintió. Caleb y Cornelia estaban en los brazos del otro y ella puso su cabeza en el pecho de su amado mientras el ponía sus brazos en la cintura de Cornelia, ella cerro los ojos y disfruto del momento. Caleb se sentía infinitamente feliz, su momento no podía ser mas hermoso, no pensaban en nada mas, no había preocupaciones, ni dolores, solo amor porque estaban en compañía del otro. Pero como todo nada dura para siempre y la canción termino. Pero Caleb y Cornelia seguían entrelazados algo que molesto mucho a Elyon.

Caleb!.- grito Elyon asegurándose de que todos escucharan y el tuvo que ir corriendo porque después de todo ella era su reina.

Si?.- pregunto Caleb cuando de repente ella se acerco a el mas y mas, lo jalo de la camisa y lo beso apasionadamente como nunca había echo con nadie, intencionalmente para que todos vieran y porque nunca había besado a su amado, ella sabia que el no lo disfrutaría tanto como ella pero seguía engañándose diciendo que el lo sentía igual. Caleb no cerro los ojos ni un segundo, queria mirar a Cornelia y decirle con la mirada que no sentía nada y que se solo tenia ojos para ella.

Cornelia estaba totalmente paralizada por la escena que ocurria enfrente de ella, sus ojos empezaban a lagrimear otra vez y no pudo aguantar, y empezó a llorar.

Elyon por fin se despego de el, saboreando todavía ese beso, todos empezaron a aplaudir excepto por una persona todavía inmóvil por la sorpresa. La Luz de Meridian la miro directamente a los ojos con una mirada de triunfo y le dijo.- Cornelia! Mirate eres patética, el ya te supero, tu deberías hacer lo mismo, ¿sabes porque te queria ayudar? Porque sentía lastima por ti (realmente no la queria ayudar por eso).- dijo Elyon burlona. Cornelia salió corriendo del castillo, hacia lo mas lejano de Meridian donde no hubiera nadie que pudiera encontrarla. Caleb deseaba seguirla pero en cuanto iba a dar un paso la Luz de Meridian lo detuvo por el brazo.- No-o tu te quedas aquí.- y así tuvo que hacerlo.

Cornelia llego a un bosque, donde podría estar sola, olvidar y poner sus sentimientos a un lado, el amor solo la hacia peor persona, ni en su mejor amiga podía confiar, Cornelia no tenia a donde ir así que todavía con lagrimas en los ojos se acosto a contemplar las estrellas, después de un rato ella todavía estaba llorando, hasta que se quedo dormida…

**A/N: Uff que cansado es esto pero no podía parar :) bueno chicos pobre Cornelia no? Pero se mejorara ya verán. Espero que no los haya traumatizado el beso jejeje, ojala reviewen y eso créanme sean negativos o positivos yo aprendo. Espero que ahora no se quejen de que esta muy largo el capitulo ok? Gracias Val Marsal por todos los hermosos favores que me haces te quiero. Espero subir pronto pero primero debo de encontrar nuevas ideas porque sino…dejen sus ideas de que quisieran que pasara etc etc. En mi país hoy es día de Muertos así que a todos los que lo celebran ¡Feliz día de muertos! Muchas gracias por el apoyo :D**

**By:Dona_Vngaz**


	6. On my own

ON MY OWN

**A/N: Casi una semana desde que escribí el ultimo capitulo, bueno en español mas tiempo ha pasado, yo se queme extrañaron, espero que les guste y a todos los que tienen Disney Channel (con doblaje latino obviamente), en una capsula hice el doblaje de una niña que es luchadora, por si quieren escucharme, soy un estuche de monerías jajaja. Sale en el mes que entra durante los comerciales ;) y pues gracias a Val Marsal por todo. Este capitulo tomo mas tiempo pero verán que vale la pena.**

Chapter 6- On my own- Les Miserables

Cornelia se había ido sin dejar rastro, pero algo mas andaba mal, los acontecimientos de esa tarde habían dejado un vacio en el estomago de Elyon. Estaba muy arrepentida por lo que le había dicho a su amiga, jamás le había hablado así, pero… ¿Por qué lo había dicho? Instinto tal vez, estaría defendiendo lo que era suyo, pero esas palabras que habían salido de su boca no parecían suyas, ella las pronuncio y era consciente de eso, acaso ¿no controlaba ni lo que decía?, eso la desconcertaba. Tal vez necesitaba un descanso de ser reina, o mas bien un descanso de ella misma. En retrospectiva ella no era capaz de reinar, sin Caleb y sin sus padres terrenales ella era como una niña perdida, todo lo contrario a Cornelia. La luz de Meridian admiraba mas que otra cosa esa característica de la guardiana de la Tierra. Su mejor amiga no necesitaba a nadie, ni tampoco dependía de ninguna otra persona que no fuera ella, podía ser buena líder sise lo propusiera, ¿Cómo lograba hacer todo eso ella sola?, simple, podía hacerlo dejando sus sentimientos a un lado, enfocándose en su misión y en nada mas, nada de amor, tristeza, felicidad, a veces ni siquiera amistad, nada de nada, como una roca. Pero de un momento a otro la piedra se quiebra hasta terminar echa pedazos. Esa era la clave del comportamiento racional de Cornelia, Elyon sabia eso, pero sabia que si llegabas a conocer muy profundamente a la guardiana podias descubrir ese lado sensible que tenia tan escondido, solo los mas allegados a ella lo sabían. Ahora que la piedra se había quebrado ¿que le depararía el destino a Cornelia?.

La reina había tomado medidas drásticas y había encerrado a Caleb en un pequeño cuarto reducido casi como una prisión, ella misma sabia que lo estaba privando de su libertad pero no era momento de pensar en esas cosas, estaba demasiado confundida como para pensar en alguien mas. Por supuesto sabia que se escaparía, tenia muchas habilidades que ella todavía ignoraba, cuando Phobos era todavía príncipe y soberano de Meridian, Caleb tuvo que aprender a escapar muchas veces de prisiones tres veces mas horribles, pero ella se sentía segura creyendo que el seguiría ahí esperándola.

Ese pequeño cuarto era gris, incomodo y con un aroma a humedad que flotaba en el ambiente, solo un poco de oxigeno se colaba por una diminuta ventana con barrotes, que al parecer era lo único que había, una cárcel sin duda, Caleb odiaba estar aprisionado, era como un animal enjaulado, lo comía la impaciencia y el poco control en si mismo. Empezo a golpear las paredes desesperadamente con toda la fuerza que podía, le empezaron a sangrar los nudillos pero no le importaba, queria salir de ese nauseabundo lugar, los ladrillos fueron cayendo al otro lado que daba al jardín principal, fue tirando uno por uno casi sin poder seguir soportando el dolor hasta que derribo los suficientes para poder salir. Y ahora el problema era otro, ¿Dónde podría encontrarse Cornelia?, su instinto no le ayudaba mucho pero luego empezó a reflexionar, hasta que fue interrumpido por un grito de un guardia que lo vio escapando, Caleb tenia que correr y rápido, algo que no recordaba hacer desde que era el líder rebelde. Y sin darse cuenta se vio guiado al lugar donde estaba la guardiana de la Tierra: El monte Minmor. **(A/N: Les gusta el nombre? Lo saque de un libro, significa amor en hebreo o en latín algo así)**.

Cornelia estaba acostada en el campo, donde la luz de la luna le daba directo en la cara, a sus alrededores arboles y a lo lejos pequeñas luces de cabañas cercanas, una villa probablemente. La guardiana estaba moviéndose constantemente de lado, su expresión era de impotencia y sufrimiento hasta que ya no pudo mas, abrió los ojos bruscamente y se sentó rápidamente. Otra pesadilla, un hombre hablándole en sueños, desde su llegada a Meridian esa voz constantemente la llamaba, y ella era atraída hacia el sin poder hacer nada, como en un trance, ahora no podía conciliar el sueño así que se paro y fue a la villa mas cercana que pudo. Tal vez así podría averiguar algo acerca del peligro que podría estar acechando a Meridian y a ella misma.

Cornelia camino cuidadosamente hasta ver de donde venían las fogatas, había unas cuantas cabañas y también algunos puestos, zapaterías, herrerías, panaderías, etc etc, ella esperaba que estuviera todo cerrado, tal vez no era tan tarde como creía, realmente no era nada tarde solo que en Meridian oscurecía mas temprano y ella no tenia conciencia del tiempo, podían haber pasado semanas o meses incluso en la Tierra y ella ni en cuenta. Se adentro al pequeño pueblo, por extraña razón no quería llamar la atención o levantar sospechas así que fue con un sastre muy amable.

Buenas noches, en que le pue…- el amable hombre casi acababa de completar la formal pregunta cuando se volteo al mostrador para ver al cliente que había entrado a su tienda y al instante la reconocio , era un hombre rechoncho y casi totalmente pelon, llevaba ropa típica de un pueblo medieval y tenia una larga barba con algunas canas pero en su mayoría color marron.-… Pero si usted es….-

Una de las guardianas del velo, ahora guardiana de las dimensiones infinitas, con el elemento de la Tierra a su servicio señor.- dijo Cornelia estrechando su mano con la de el. El inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto y ella se quedo sorprendida ¿tan agradecidos estaban con ella?.

Oh! Guardiana no la esperábamos, hubiéramos echo una fiesta en su honor, ¿en que puedo servirle a usted respetable señorita?.- dijo el hombre respetuosamente.

Solo quisiera una capa con capucha pero no se como podre pagarle y…- Cornelia dijo humildemente.

No es necesario que me pague, nosotros le debemos demasiado a usted y a las demás guardianas, ella sonrió agradecida.- pero solo me queda esta capa marron, debo hacerle una que se adecue a su figura y que resalte de las demás.- empezó a buscar telas que quedaran con su piel y color de ojos.

No es necesario señor, con esta estará bien, muchas gracias, y por favor no le diga a nadie que estuve aquí.- dijo la guardiana poniendo la capa, asombrosamente le quedaba a la perfección, nadie debía saber que ella estaba en Meridian, si alguien se enteraba, tal vez Elyon podría llamar a sus guardias para llevarla de regreso al palacio, y ese era el ultimo lugar en el que quería estar. Salio de la tienda para ver familias cenando, niños jugando y todos tan felices, no se veía que hubiera algún peligro a simple vista, ¿Qué tal si la lagrima de cristal se había equivocado?, no podía ser aquello así que desecho ese negativo pensamiento y se adentro en el pequeño pueblo, sin llamar para nada la atención.

Se encontró con una señora que estaba tendiendo la ropa, saludo a Cornelia y ella le devolvió el saludo, la mujer le dijo que se acercara, Cornelia se acerco cautelosamente, la mujer era delgada y con cabello largo y pelirrojo, pequeñas arrugas cubrían su rostro mas por el horror del pasado que de la edad, la campesina la había reconocido.

Disculpa, ¿tu eres la guardiana de la Tierra?.- dijo con voz esperanzada

Si… ¿Por qué?.- pregunto Cornelia lista para echarse a correr en el momento en que lo necesitara.

Necesitamos tu ayuda querida, nuestros campos de cultivo, todos misteriosamente se han marchitado y ahora no tenemos ni para sobrevivir, quisiéramos saber si tu podrías ayudarnos con tus poderes, ya que al parecer la reina no se quiere hacer cargo.- dijo casi rogándole a la guardiana de la Tierra. Cornelia se preguntaba que tan buena era su amiga reinando como para que se le escaparan estos importantes problemas.

Eso es terrible, claro que ayudare si es posible, hare todo lo necesario.- dijo la joven rubia. La mujer le hizo una señal para que la siguiera. Y efectivamente todo estaba marchitado. Con la ayuda de sus poderes y de la lagrima de cristal pudo revivir todos los cultivos. La mujer le agradeció y le pidió que la acompañara a su hogar.

Muchisimas gracias guardiana, ¿Qué haríamos nosotros sin ustedes?.- la mujer la condujo a un pequeño cuarto donde aparentemente dormía ella. Cornelia pensaba que esa no era su tarea, eso era tarea de la reina, ella no debería recibir ese reconocimiento, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado modesta pues las guardianas fueron las que mas trabajo tuvieron, arriesgando su vida una y otra vez.

No se preocupe señora, para ayudar siempre estoy disponible.- dijo Cornelia con una sonrisa, la señora estaba abriendo un cajón, con una caja adentro, tenia labrados extraños, colores rojo, amarillo, negro y blanco adornaban la caja.

Querida, no hay mucho tiempo, tengo que decirte algo importante.- dijo la señora casi susurrando, mientras habría la caja se podía distinguir una llave dorada.- No se que sea o para que sea esta llave, tomala, tengo el presentimiento de que sabras que hacer con ella y ten cuidado por favor. Tu eres la elegida guardiana, para salvarnos, estoy casi segura.- Cornelia estaba asombrada, todo ocurria muy rápido, las palabras del oráculo eran ciertas después de todo, emepzo a tomar la llave y la puso en la misma cadena que sostenía la lagrima de cristal en su cuello.-los rumores dicen que esta llave es mágica, que es poderosa, y que además puede dar respuestas a los misterios de Meridian, ese pasado es oscuro y malvado y no solo lo digo por el gobierno de Phobos, hay secretos que es mejor guardar guardiana, pero tu has sido escogida para desenterrarlos por alguna extraña razón. Cuidado.- le dio un abrazo y volvió a guardar la caja en su lugar, se oian pasos pesados y fuertes, ¿la venían a buscar?, tenia que esconderse, la señora la mando al sotano donde Cornelia se materializo con las sombras. Un guardia toco a la puerta, Cornelia no pudo oir nada, los pasos se alejaron y suspiro. Subio escaleras y miro a través de la ventana a los guardias reales ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí?.

Te están buscando guardiana, a ti y a el guardia real de la reina: Caleb. Buscaran en otra dirección totalmente opuesta así que tienes oportunidad de escapar, anda.- la estaban buscando, que querían de ella, solamente se había ido, y Caleb? Que daño había echo el pobre, no queria saber porque ni siquiera pensaba hablar con el. Salio corriendo a la dirección contraria de los guardias y se adentro en el bosque, solo la luz de la luna la alumbraba y hacia que destellara la llave y la lagrima de cristal. Tenia tantas cosas que pensar y hacer y tan poco tiempo.

Sintio que el medio del bosque seria un lugar seguro, hasta que oyo un ruido en los arbustos, una ola de pánico la rodeo, tenia poderes y todo pero ¿Qué tal si los otros eran mas que ella?, automáticamente se puso en posición de defensa, esperando al enemigo que la estuviera planeando atacar.

Algo la tacleo por atrás, Cornelia iba a atacarlo hasta que se volteo a ver la cara de su objetivo, Caleb, sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban a la luz de la luna, ella se perdia en su mirada sin querer hacerlo. Hasta que por fin Caleb aun agitado por haber corrido tanto hablo.

Cornelia… eres tu… creí que… que te había pasado algo… yo… lo siento.- Caleb la abrazo intensamente, la necesitaba tanto como ella a el, ella estaba tan preocupada por el, creía que ya lo habían atrapado y ahora estaba en sus brazos. Estaba pensando en que hubiera pasado si los guardias lo hubieran capturado, luego pensó cuando Elyon lo había besado y en lo lastimada que se sentía, lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Caleb… yo… no se que decirte, estaba muy preocupada por ti, gracias a una señora del pueblo es que estoy aquí presente, me escondió, y ella misma me aviso que también te estaban buscando a ti… la idea de que te hubieran capturado…y…- Caleb la interrumpió abrazandola aun mas fuerte, no podían despegarse de los brazos del otro.- lo siento Caleb… yo… actue como una completa tonta… tu ya has seguido adelante y yo… tengo que respetar tu decisión… la que debe disculparse soy yo…desde que llegue he causado problemas… a las personas que mas quiero.- dijo Cornelia con voz temblorosa, estaba llorando, su lado frágil y vulnerable lo mostraba a Caleb.

No Cornelia… no digas eso… has hecho lo que has creido correcto… y no has causado problemas, no tienes idea de todo lo que habíamos sufrido antes de que llegaras. Si el oráculo te elegio debe de ser por algo no?. Puedes mejorar Meridian Cornelia, tal vez no sea la mejor persona para decirlo pero en el castillo he sentido una presencia fría y muy parecida a la sensación de cuando Phobos gobernaba.- ahora el líder rebelde levantaba confianza en la guardiana pero a la vez la derrumbaba, había evitado totalmente el tema del beso, no era su culpa claro, pero ella, ella le había mostrado sus inseguridades y el había evadido el tema. El lo sabia pero trataba de fingirlo sin resultado, Cornelia lo conocía tan bien.

Tienes razón Caleb, yo también lo he sentido, ¿crees que esto quiera decir algo?.- dijo Cornelia todavía en los brazos de Caleb.

Tal vez, no sabemos aun, pero y esa llave que cuelga de tu cuello.- señalo la llave y Cornelia suspiro.

Larga historia Caleb…-dijo suspirando.

Tenemos tiempo de sobra.- Caleb sonrio, permaneció en sus brazos todo el tiempo que ella le conto la historia siempre mirándolo a los ojos. El escuchaba a Cornelia con mucha atención, empezaba a comprender todo. Cuando acabo la historia Caleb le conto la suya y ella se maravillo de su valentía. Podia haberle pasado algo peor y ahí estaba el arriesgando su vida para protegerla.

Cornelia se quedo dormida en los brazos de su amado y el solo sonrió a la fragilidad y ternura que le proyectaba. El también se quedo dormido, los 2 en los brazos del otro, y desde el primer día que estuvo en Meridian (no mucho pero algo), Cornelia podía dormir en paz, sin hombres diciendo su nombre o llamándola, solo descansar, porque sabia que Caleb estaría ahí protegiéndola.

Al día siguiente era ya casi entrado el mediodía, Cornelia abrió los ojos, Caleb no estaba, la había abandonado, de repente lo vio con 2 guardias escoltándolo, un momento de debilidad para dormir y los habían atrapado aprovechando esa situación. Los guardias ayudaron a Cornelia a levantarse inútilmente, no estaba de humor y además ellos eran demasiado bruscos.

Cornelia se levanto un poco mareada, los guardias empezaron a ver que era hermosa y no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de ''seducirla''.

Que hermosa eres guardiana, no te gustaría acompañarme un día a pasear.- dijo uno de los guardias, Cornelia le lanzo una mirada asesina mientras el le acariciaba las mejillas, la barbilla y el cuello. Ella se reusaba pero a tal fuerza Cornelia no se podía mover, ellos eran demasiado para ella, tenia que resignarse.

¡Quitale tus sucias manos de encima!.- grito Caleb enfurecido.

Tonto! No sabes con quien te estas metiendo. Jovenes no los entretendremos mas, ordenes de la princesa Elyon, al palacio, ¡andando!.- dijo el segundo guardia, y los empujo para que siguieran caminando. Ya no había esperanza, ni nada que pudieran hacer , tenían que averiguar para que servia la llave y rápido. Solo esperaban que Elyon no los encarcelara…

**A/N: ¿Qué pasara en el castillo? ¿Para que es la misteriosa llave? ¡Que hara Elyon a su llegada? Bueno miles de preguntas cruzan sus mentes. Me esforcé porque se lo que sufren de que no suba nada, yo también sufro aunque no lo crean pero bueno. Deseenme suerte porque el domingo estreno un musical llamado Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa :). Escriban sus reviews sigan la historia etc etc. Ya ven como se pone bueno esto? Jejeje Los quiero mucho aunque sean super flojos para decirme su opinión. O si quieren mándenme PM, gracias por el apoyo. Tengo que admitirlo amo a Caleb :D jajaja y lo siento si no he puesto mucho a las otras guardianas, ellas llegaran a la historia pronto (espero). Gracias por todo**

**By:Dona_Vngaz**


End file.
